Midnight Plans
by aunna115
Summary: Harry/Hermione


_Knock knock knock._ Hermione walks to the door of my empty dorm, and open it to find Harry smirking at her

"Hermione Jean Granger. Funny to find you here." Harry says. It's the middle of the night, so Harry's in a thin white t-shirt and red boxers.

"Funny to find me here? You're in _my_ bedroom." Hermione giggles.

"Oh, I know I am." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, stepping into the room. He slips his hand under her short plaid nightgown, and pulls her panties up, feeling the material slide up her ass. Hermione rests her head on Harry's collarbone and moans against his chest.

Slowly, Harry walks forwards, pushing Hermione back until they're both in the bedroom. Then suddenly, Harry turns around and slams Hermione against the door, shutting it. He once again slows down and after locking the door, slides ever so softly down, leveling his head with Hermione's pussy. Hermione lifts up her gown and opens her legs.

Harry drags one finger from Hermione's ankle up to her thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind it. His finger reaches her panties, and he draws them to one side, then the other, with three of his fingers. Each time he switches sides, he's sure to graze the slit of her pussy which is already dripping wet.

Suddenly, Harry used both hands to pull down her panties and shoves his face into that sweet smelling pussy. In contrast to his quick movement, he slowly licks up and down her slit. Hermione starts to moan, awaiting his next move. Happy to oblige, Harry kisses her, staring at her inner thigh, and reaching up all the way until he has to spread her lips to see her cunt. He uses his hands to keep open her lips, and sucks her until she squirts. No matter how much she moves, he won't let go. He moves his tongue like lighting, up and down her sweet pussy until he gets an idea.

Moving down ever so slightly, he slides his tongue into her vagina, then retracts it. He repeats this motion, increasing his speed. He would be tired, but Hermione's screams of pleasure feul him to keep going. Now able to smell her want, he decides to finally have his way with her.

Lifting her up by her sexy waist, Harry carries Hermione over to her bed and throws her down.

"What am I going to do with you know?" Harry lifts up his shirt over his head and tosses it to the other side of the room. "Do you want me to fuck you? Answer me." he commands.

"Yes." Hermione instantly replies.

Without a word, Harry drops his boxers to show a 9 inch cock. He climbs on top of her awaiting body and pulls her nightgown over to head to see her nude body in it's entirety. With huge breasts and sexy curves, Harry examines every inch of her beautiful body. His erection grows.

He lays his body flat against hers and starts to suck at her nipples as he slowly grinds on her. He can feel her tits growing harder, so he decides to bite the one in his mouth and pinch other with his fingers.

"Aaah!" Hermione yelps.

Deciding he wants more than grinding, Harry gets off of Hermione and pulls her down, she her pussy is at the end of the bed and Harry is standing, cock ready. He slides into her tight pussy, and one he hits the end, he pulls back and forth, fucking her as slowly as he can. Continuing his motion, Harry leans down to kiss Hermione, their tongues explore each other's mouths.

"Faster," Hermione moans into Harry's mouth.

Releasing her from their kiss, Harry says, "You want faster? I'll show you faster."

Harry starts to ram into Hermione, pumping all he can into thrusting at her. He goes on and on, in and out, fucking Hermione like it was his last night on earth.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione screams, pinching and twisting her own nipples. "Fuck me Harry!"

Harry responds not with words, but with grunts. Both Harry and Hermione can hear Harry's balls slapping against Hermione's ass hole. This gives Harry and idea.

Pulling out, Harry tells Hermione, "Turn over, and get on your hands and knees."

She does so, and Harry positions his rock hard cock at her ass whole. He pushes his tip in, out, and around her hole, teasing her. Unable to handle it anymore, Hermione screams, "Just do it!"

Before Hermione can take another breath, Harry rams his whole cock into Hermione's ass.

"FUCK!" Hermione screams. "Oh my god, fuck, that hurts!"

Harry starts to fuck her ass without mercy.

"Is that hard enough, Hermione? Is it? God dammit answer me you whore!" Harry yells.

"Yes, Harry, yes! Fuck me faster!" Hermione yells. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck!"

Harry can feel himself getting close, so he warns Hermione. "Hermione, I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes, cum in my ass, Harry. Fucking cum in my tight ass hole" she pleads.

Harry lets his load go in her ass, pumping hot semen into her while Hermione explodes, making a mess of the sheets. Tired and sweating, Hermione uses a charm to clean everything up and the two get dressed.

Walking Harry out, Hermione asked, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it." Harry smiles.


End file.
